Meet Your Clone
by DBtransformer
Summary: After a meeting with Miss Pauling, Dany gets to try out her new class on the battle field with a bit of a surprise! Written by: Porky666


**Again i didn't make this. i Requested it in a Art trade with Porky666. he wrote this. and it explains the new class Dany has. and please. if you dont like what you read. dont leave anything bad bellow. hugs and kisses to all!**

**-DBtransformer**

* * *

'Ahhh, Dany; so glad you could make it!' Said a cheery females voice as soon as Dany was past the huge metal door, her eyes blinking as she adjusted to the new dullness of light. Holding her hands together shyly, the brunette walked further into the room. From what she could see, the metal was shining, showing off that it had just been polished. A huge round table had taken up most of the room in the middle while two chairs side by side stood at one end of the white table. Circling around them were huge computer monitors, and from what Dany could tell, they showed black and white pictures of the Teu_Fort bridge. 'I hope they weren't too rough on you.' A woman in a mildly short purple dress said, her hands behind her back and soft eyes behind glasses looking straight at the girl. Her black hair was up in a bonnet-like thing, and she was rather small - just a little bit taller than Dany.

'O-oh, no, they w-weren't...' _They_ were the two big buff men that had pushed a black bag over her head and told her not to take it off until they said so. She guessed it was for security measures.

'Ah, good. Come - have a seat. We have much to discuss. But first, would you like a drink of water?'

'...Y-yes, please...'

'Good. I'm Miss Pauling, by the way. Miss P. for short. I already know about you, though.'

'O-okay...'

Miss P. directed her to her seat. The woman then wandered off to some cabinets, something Dany didn't even spot because of how shiny the metal was. Opening up a door, she reached her small hand inside, grabbing a bottle of water and a cup. 'So, how's the RED team?' She asked over her shoulder.

'...Th-they're alright... I like H-Heavy, he's nice, b-but Scouts a bit scary...so is e-everyone else...'

'Scout? Scary?' She laughed a little as she un-did the cap and poured some water into a cup. 'Don't mind him. He's all bark and no bite. On the team, anyway - not sure about what he's like with the BLU's. I suppose he's all bite and all bark.' Miss P. walked back to the table, handing Dany her drink. She took it with a smile. As Miss P. took her seat, Dany took a drink. But she couldn't help but notice that the water tasted a bit funny... 'So, about that new class.'

'C-could I try bei-being Heavy?'

'You sure can.'

'...What about Scout?'

'Yep.'

'...Pyro?'

'You can be whatever you like.' A confused glance fell over her face as she took another sip of the water. Her throat felt so dry.

'It's a new class all together called the _"Nine Star"_.' She began to explain. 'It allows you to change into any class you want during battle, but you'll have to wait until you re-spawn until you can change into that class. And - that's a new thing, too - you've now been added to the system, so you don't have to worry about not re-spawning.' She smiled as Dany finished her drink off fully.

'T-that sounds like fun!' The brunette said cheerfully, a bright smile across her face. Miss P. smiled too.

'It really is once you get in the swing of things.'

'I-I can't wait to tell Heavy!'

Miss P. found herself lightly chuckling as the girl got to her feet in an excited rush of energy. But she stumbled a little, and she rose her hand to her head.

'I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet.'

'...I-I feel dizzy...'

The girl fell back down into her seat, her eyes slightly glazing over. Her vision slowly started to fade to black, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Miss P. getting to her feet and walking over to her, hands behind her back and sharp eyes staring at her from behind her glasses.

-

The next few hours flew past quickly. Dany's head was in a mushy mess as she blinked open her blue eyes to the world around her. Thankfully for her, she wasn't in the shininess of that metal room she had just been enclosed on, but in a dully lit room, with a huge shadow lumbering over her. The last thing the girl remembered was the woman in the purple dress telling her that she would be a "_Nine Star_" class, but nothing more.

'...Dany! Are avake!' Said a heavily accented Russian voice from over her, causing her to jump a few feet in the air and stare at him.

'H-Heavy!'

'...Vhat happened?'

'...I-I d-don't remember...' Slowly, she leaned up on to her rear, holding her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, and she could feel her vision spinning even from behind her closed eyes, and just as she was about to fall back down on the couch again, the girl felt a giant paw land on her back, helping hold her up.

'Found you passed out in front of base,' Heavy explained, watching her closely with his beady blue eyes. 'thought had been attacked by BLU - vould have caused real hassle if baby BLU's had done.'

Dany giggled a little before opening her eyes half-way. Feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, she yawned softly, rubbing at her left eye, intimidating that of a small child. Heavy couldn't help but smile, his huge heart warmed by the sight. 'Come, ve go to bed. Leetle kitten is tired.' He didn't want to dwel on why she had been passed out in front of the base too much - of course it was nagging at the back of his head, but he just couldn't go and investigate it, now. It was far too late for a late night rendevous.

Dany held her arms out tiredly, requesting to be picked up by the older man. Heavy complied, bending down and scooping the seemingly small girl up into his meat arms. Giggling, Dany nuzzled her head in the mans chest, her eyes already closed. The warmth the bear was radiating was enough for her to fall asleep right then and there, and what happened back at where-ever she was at with Miss P. was already out of her mind.

Just as the bear left the wreck room and was half-way down the hallway, a clap of lighting was set off. Though it didn't bother Dany too much - she just instead moaned a little and nuzzled her head in Heavy's chest, who held her closer. They were in the bear's room and in bed snuggly in no time, the thunder-storm outside not bothering them in the slightest.

With Dany resting on his belly, already fast asleep, it was just Heavy left in his own world. His mind began to wonder about why Dany was found unconscious outside their base. Had she been drugged? Been smacked over the head to fall into a black out? Or did something else happen? He was thinking too much into things, but he couldn't help it. There was no way she could have tripped over something and fell - she was too careful for that, even in the darkness. There was also no sign of her head having a bump, either, so she couldn't have been hit. That left the possibility of her being dru-

At that moment, the door to Heavy's room slowly clicked and swung open. Snapping out of his thinking trance, the Russian bear looked over at the wooden barrier, seeing it swing all the way open but with no one standing in the door-way. Dany mumbled a little before shifting on to her side, facing away from the door. A bright flash and thunder roaring later, Heavy saw a thin silhouette dart inside the room, quickly and quietly closing the door behind him. And that's when Heavy realized that it was-

'Scout?'

'WHAA-'

Quickly, Scout rose his bandaged hands to his mouth to stop the scream from fully leaving, his body turning to Heavy, eyes as wide as plates. After they stared at each other for a minuet, the Boston bunny's hands slowly fell from his mouth, and he smiled awkwardly to the man. Just as the boy was about to speak again, he got spooked by a very close bang. His shoulders hunched and his eyes scrunched to a close, his shaking hands going over his head as soft whimper's left his trembling lips. He was so glad that Dany was asleep, or else she would be mocking him to no end about his little fear.

'...Baby man vant to sleep here?'

'P-please...n-not 'cause I-I'm scared or nothin', jus'... ...'

'Da. Big man understand.' Gently, the bear shifted over to be more pressed up to the wall, allowing space for Scout to slip in. And he did so, after another bang encouraged him to actually get in bed. He dived under the covers and tried to hide in the bears flesh, shivering from complete fright. It wasn't until a few minuets later that Scout felt an arm wrap around his waist, causing him to flinch. The arm pulled him up out of the covers, bringing him closer to the body beside him. 'Need to calm down, baby man.' Cooed the Russian voice beside him, sounding slick with tiredness. 'Is just thunder. Vill not get you.'

'I-I know, I jus'...' He was too tired to defend his ego. Instead, he wrapped an arm around the Heavy's own and settled beside the man the best he could, eyes closing. As much as he tried to keep calm, he was always on edge from another bang from happening.

After another few minuets past, Dany mumbled a little. She rolled on to her back before slipping into the arms of Scout, causing him to jump a little and his breath to hitch. The girl just moaned and turned on to her other side, nuzzling her head in Scouts chest and bringing her hands and legs closer to her slim stomach, curling up into a ball, like she was an actual kitten. 'She like you,' The boy heard Heavy mutter with a gentle chuckle, placing his free arm on his belly, bringing both Scout and Dany closer to himself. Scout half-chuckled and placed a bandaged hand on the girls body, closing his eyes again and settling back down.

''least she's warm.' He muttered back, sighing. Heavy just chuckled again.

Soon, the both of them were asleep, the storm outside coming to a slow end.

As the morning rays shone in through the window, the cuddle pile slowly stirred awake. The first to open their heavy eye-lids was the great Russian bear. Realizing that a weight was still in between his arms, his head groggily turned over and looked down to the pair. Dany was still in the Boston's arms, turned away from the bear, hands and arms close to her chest and her breathing deep and slow. Scout, meanwhile, had one arm on Dany's body, his other sprawled over the meat-arm holding him close to the bear's body. His mouth was open slightly, his light snoring was still loud, and his hat lay crocked over his head.

Heavy couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face. Oh, how he loved these types of mornings - the sun would be shining, spilling a warmth over the land; the light sound of snores and heavy breathing by his side, the slight quietness of no one running their mouth. He adored it, thought would be to macho to actually admit it.

He left them for a few more minuets. The moment was too precious to spoil, yet. ...Until -

'YOU MAGGOTS BETTER BE UP OR SO HELP ME...!'

Their door was kicked in, followed closely by the RED American Soldier. Both Dany and Scout were screaming, both clutching to each other like their life's depended on it. Their shocked eyes were wide and staring straight at the door, seeing the man standing there, his trade-mark helmet drooping over his eyes and his trusty shovel clutched in his right stared at each other for a minuet before Solider was back to yapping orders.

'GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT! I EXPECT YOU TO BE AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE IN UNDER TEN MINUETS!' He left, his stomps heard echoing down the hallway.

'Frickin' loser!' Scout yelled back tiredly, not realizing the grip he had around Dany as he settled back into the softness of the bed. '...Uh, S-Scout...' A gentle voice stammered.

'Wha...?'

'Baby bunny still holding leetle kitten.'

'...O-oh, right.' His long arms quickly removed themselves from Dany's body, and after a quick and gentle shove to Heavy's side, Scout got up from his place. Heavy removed the barrier, and as Scout leaned up and got to his feet awkwardly, Dany slid down into the little ditch the Boston had made over-night. Both of them could tell that he was still sleepy, and whether it was from the sleep or just the contact, his face was beat red. 'W-well, I'm gonna get s-some food. Meet you slow-pokes there.' And he was out of there like a flash. The bear just chuckled as Dany rubbed at her eyes.

'Come, leetle kitten. Ve got big day ahead of us, da?'

'...O-oh, yeah...first f-fight today, right?'

'Da. Vill be strong and brave - I know it.'

The both of them got out of bed and got ready. In five minuets they were dressed and at the breakfast table, where Scout was waiting. He'd gone through the extra trouble of making them breakfast - well, he said he'd made them. A fresh sandvich made by Medic, some large pancakes for Scout made by himself, and bacon and eggs for Dany made by Pyro. The bear and bunny wolfed the food down while the girl took her time, giggling at the two's behavior.

'She did say ya were registered in the re-spawn thing, right?' Scout had asked for the fifth time that morning, this time as they were finishing their food.

'Y-yeah, they have.' Dany replied with a light giggle.

'Jus' makin' sure.'

'That the fifth time you ask.' Heavy said with a smile. Scout shot him a look, raising an eye-brow.

'So? I'm worried for 'er, alright?'

'I'll be fine.'

"10 minuets until the battle starts!" The old haggy voice of the Administrator rang out. The mercenaries got up and went to the re-spawn, Heavy, Scout and Dany following close behind them. 'So, ya ready for ya first battle, kid?' Scout asked the girl, stretching his arms above his head. With a small smile, the girl rose her bright blue eyes to the other.

'Y-yep! I-it sounds fun!'

'It sure is - wait 'till ya get ta hittin' those bozo's 'round the 'ead with ya base-ball bat!'

With a light giggle, they all entered the re-spawn. Some of the mercs eyed Dany before giving a light smile and a small nod to her. 'Oh, hey, Dan - ya stuffs here.' From her right, she heard Scout call. And sure enough, as she stood by the taller mans side, she saw a name slip read "Dany", with a case just like Spy's cigarette case down beside it. 'Heh, ya gonna be a fag like Spy or somethin'?'

'I am right 'ere, mon ami.' The boy jumped some at hearing the Frenchies voice right behind him, butterfly knife twirling around in his gloved hand. His masked face was straight and dull.

'Oh, ha, d-didn't see ya there! Nice weather we're havin', huh? Ya look like ya haven't slept in months - ya should fix that, man, where are those BONK!'s at?' Quickly the Boston made himself scarce, going over to Demo and Engie. Spy just shuck his head and flipped the knife into his coat pocket before eyeing Dany, who shyly looked back. 'I 'ope you know 'ow to use it.' Was his words before he walked away. Heavy scowled at the Spy before placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Ignore baby Slenderman. Is just grumpy. ...But you vill be fine, da? In battle?'

'Y-you sound like Scout.'

'Am sorry, is just vorried, is all.'

'I'll give 'em the old one two!' She rose her knuckles and made a few jabs, causing the Russian to chuckle. 'Vill do good.' He gently ruffled her brown hair, causing her to giggle.

As the mercs flooded to the main re-spawns that would lead them out to the main battleground, Dany couldn't help but bounce around a little. Clicking open the case, 9 holographic silhouettes of all the nine classes appeared with buttons below them. Picking the Heavy, she faded into a puff of smoke, only to re-appear in slightly smaller sizes of the mans clothes, and a much smaller mini-gun in her small hands that weighed just right for her small body size. She looked just like the Heavy besides her, only that her curly brown hair and small feature set them apart, as well as their size differences. One could even say that Dany was Heavy's daughter or something.

_"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"_

The gates opened, and the classes flung themselves out with a loud war-cry, their guns rose high in the air as feet thundered outside. Even Dany found herself screaming as she followed Heavy down to the bridge. She noticed that both the RED and BLU Scouts ran over the bridge, making a swing with each other with their bats. Both the Snipers were at the decks, aiming their gun to the opposite side, both Soldiers and Demomen were launching themselves to the other side of the base. Medic followed after Heavy and Dany while Pyro charged on, flame-thrower at the ready. Spy, meanwhile, was no-where to be seen. Engineer had dropped down to the sewers to build his Teleporter. Dany opened fire on the opposite Pyro approaching them, the mini-gun making the same spin-up sound as the normal Heavy's gun, and managed to gun him down from a fair distance away. And she couldn't help from smile.

Her first kill.

All three of them entered the BLU base, seemingly ready for anything thrown their way. ...Well, so they thought.

Until they saw a form exactly like Dany in her Heavy costume.

The same curly brown hair, the same bright blue eyes, the exact same body size, and the same clothes, just tinted the colour blue and not red. Then they saw the same mini-gun she was carrying. All three skidded to a stop at the sight of the imposter in front of them. She too skidded to a stop, her gun hanging in her hands and bright eyes scanning the RED.

'...T-that's me...' Dany mused, staring wide eyes at the copy. Of course she knew their were copies around the base - look at the RED and BLU Medic's - but she didn't realize that there was a copy of herself knocking about.

For a few solid seconds, the two Dany's stared at each other, as if they both couldn't believe they were seeing each other as a clone. Heavy and Medic couldn't believe their eyes, either - they were shocked to see another Dany on the opposite team, adorning the same features as the real Dany beside them. But then, anger welled up inside the RED girl. 'That's me...' She said again, anger tinted in her voice. She dropped her gun, it making a loud clank as her knuckles clenched tightly. 'That's me!' Just as the BLU was about to fire her weapon, the RED charged forward, her left hand rose above her head. She landed a blow right in the BLU's face, causing her to fly backwards and drop her own weapon to the ground.

'That ain't right!' She screamed as she marched over to the fallen girl, the Medic and Heavy watching in shock. 'They could have at least asked me to make a clone about me instead of just doing it!' Soon, the BLU Scout emerged from the door-way that lead to the BLU's court-yard, and skidded to a stop as he saw the RED and BLU girls begin in their own fight. His eyes lit up as he saw the BLU land a punch on the RED, and then see them grab at each others long hair with loud screams and grunts, pulling at each other. 'Whoa, a bitch fight!' The RED bear and dove looked at him and then back at the girls.

They landed punches, scratches, pulls on hair, grunts and screams. Soon a whole crowd of RED's and BLU's had formed around the two girls, watching with wide eyes as the two battled it out. Blood was drawn and hair was lost, nails were broken and one of the BLU's teeth had been knocked out. Both the Scouts were watching in awe, as were the Heavies and Demomen, and Solider just couldn't look away nor bark orders for them to stop and attack someone else.

'I'M THE REAL DANY!' Screamed the RED.

'NO, I AM, YOU LITTLE BITCH!' Screeched back the BLU. That was it. Soon, the RED was scratching at the BLU's eyes, who yelped and drove back. They both then grabbed their guns, though the BLU Dany was too slow. The RED fired her gun first, a hail of bullets penetrating her body, but the BLU managed to land some metal in the others body, too. She dropped down dead, blood leaking out of her wounded body and eyes rolled back in her skull.

A silence fell across the room. They all had their eyes on Dany, watching as she stumbled back and dropped her heavy gun to the floor again, blood seeping out and soaking into her clothes. After some time passed, Dany dropped her weapon and slumped to her knees beside it, gasping for air. Medic went to use his medi-gun, but all it did was spark and have a mini-explosion, smoke curling from his healing gun. His face completely fell, and all the others looked back to the RED healer, realizing that he couldn't heal her.

'...It is not vorking...'

Slowly, the BLU tried his gun, and the same happened to his. It was then that all the classes realized that their guns were starting to glitch, as the RED Demo tried to fire his grenade launcher only to have smoke curl from the tip, and the BLU Scout tried his scattergun, only to realize it wouldn't fire, like the bullets were wedged stuck in the gun.

'Uh...whats happening?' BLU Soldier asked as he looked from the RED doc to the BLU.

_"Attention all mercenaries,"_ rang an old woman's voice. _"the re-spawn is now malfunctioning and the guns are also faulting, too. It would be wildly recommended that you stop fighting and return back to base immediately. I repeat, the re-spawn and guns are not working."_

Everyone looked from the speakers to the two Dany's. The BLU's blood had already pooled the concrete floor, and the RED's was starting to make a puddle. As the message finally sank in, the panic flew in to the faces of the RED. Heavy was the first to step forward, abandoning his gun and scooping Dany up in his meat-arms and rushing out of the BLU base.

The rest of the RED team followed after him, leaving the confused BLU's to their own.

'So...there's no more fighting today?'

Medic crashed into the medical lab with the wounded girl in his arms. Blood had already trickled down her clothes and sometimes dripped to the floor, and her breath was hitched and in rough paces. Just as he laid her down on one of the large beds (for the extra comfort), he turned around just as the flood of people swarmed into the clinic.

'No, nien; you stay back zhere vhile I vork on her.'

'But-'

'No buts! I cannot vork vhile I have other people breathing down my neck!'

'You better not take her skeleton away, maggot!'

'Oh, Soldier,' Medic said in a forced happy tone, 'skeletons do not exist.' With that, he slammed the doors shut, leaving the mob outside, as well as a confused Solider thinking through the words he just uttered.

For three hours, Medic worked nonstop. He removed the metal and stopped the blood-flow, he'd wrapped her up, and he hooked her up to an IV machine with clean samples of blood in the bags. Her breathing was faint, but not too worrying, and if he would have left her any longer she would have fainted and died from blood-loss. She would have many scars with her for the rest of her life, but at least they weren't too visible for everyone to see them in their flashing colours.

After whipping the sweat from his brow and washing the blood from his hands, he dried up and checked her once more. Her chest slowly rose and fell in rhythm, and she looked rather peaceful. 'You vere brave today, _hase_.' He mumbled. He thought about telling the others she was okay, and sighed softly before chuckling. Even Spy looked shocked at how injured she fell, and he knew that, in his cold grey eyes, he could see worry flashing in them.

Standing up and stretching his back, he left his med bay. Only two people were remaining outside, and they were Scout and Heavy. Immediately they rose from their seats and rushed to the German's side.  
'How is she, doc?'

'Is leetle kitten alright?'

'Ja, ja, she is fine - stable, I think ze vord is. She needs rest and plenty of rest, but she vill be fine.'

'Thank fuck...'

Both of them let out deep sighs before rubbing their tired eyes. 'It looks like you could do vith ze rest, too.' He waltzed past them, leaving the door open to welcome them in. Just as the German dove lover was in the hallway, he suddenly heard a gentle ringing tone come from the phone to his left. Snapping his gaze there, he walked over to it and picked it up. On the other side of the line he heard a light Feminine voice.

'You are to tell this everyone as soon as I put the phone down. We made excat copies of Dany for team BLU so the both of you could be even - it wouldn't seem fair if you had an extra support or whatever class from the BLU's. We were going to tell you, but the...Administrator forgot, apparently.'

A slight buzz sound rang out, and Medic just pin-pointed it to her putting the phone down on him. Well, with another piece of news with him, he walked to where the Wreck room was located.

-

A clap of thunder was heard rumbling across the land, causing the Scout to jump some and yelp. With blinking eyes he snapped his gaze around the room, the medical instruments left out everywhere not helping in calming him down. Heavy, meanwhile, was already by the girl's side, looking over her with concerned eyes. '...Leetle kitten?'

'Nmm...'

'Oh, hey, s-she's awake!'

Soon Scout was by the bear's side, and they watched as Dany slowly blinked open her blue eyes to the world. They were glazed over and dull, but still had life in them. 'Yo, Dany? ...You alright?'

'...K-kinda...'

'Leetle kitten need rest, da?'

'...O-okay...'

Heavy smiled some, watching as her eyes fluttered to a close again. Just then, another thunder-clap was heard, causing Scout to flinch and jolt about again. That's when an idea struck Heavy.

'Hey, Dany, vould you like us to stay vith you for night?'

'...Y-yeah...'

'Okay.'

Suddenly and carefully, Dany was scooped up. As she was lifted off the table and into a pair of meat arms, she let a gasp of shock and pain escape her lips, but slowly settled down again as she was rested on the top of the bears big belly. 'Is more comfortable, da?' Scout looked back to them with confused eyes before chuckling a little, but yelped again as another flash and close bang went off outside. And the bear couldn't help but smirk. 'Baby man vould like to join us?'

'W-what? No, wh-why would I-!' As if taunting him, the thunder roared, causing him to jump several feet in the air and rush to Heavy's side on the bed. 'That w-was too f-fuckin' close, man!' He mumbled as he quickly settled in beside Heavy and hid his face in his side. Laughing softly, Heavy wrapped arms around the both of them before laying backwards. His giant paw went to rubbing softly at Scouts back, slowly soothing him, while Dany was out of it in no time.

A few minuets later, and both the youngest were asleep beside the bear. As thunder roared and lighting flashed, it disturbed them a little before they were back to snoring lightly. Heavy just chuckled and slowly fell asleep after them.

The next few weeks were the same as ever. They fought for the intel, they killed one another, and then they did things in cease-fire. Though, this time, with a new recruit.


End file.
